


The Tutors

by BBASLML



Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Implied Consent, M/M, Mention of past trauma, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangulation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBASLML/pseuds/BBASLML
Summary: You're struggling with your demonic arithmetic homework and Lucifer offers to tutor you in his room after dinner. But he's not alone when you arrive and your homework is quickly forgotten.---"I have jinxed the door so that it will only allow you to leave if you truly wish to do so," Diavolo explains, his voice earnest. "Since the handle won't budge for you, I suppose that means you should—"His words are cut short by his own gasp, his head jerking back in response to Lucifer. You can see the other demon's sly smile."Join us."
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727695
Comments: 51
Kudos: 749





	1. Chapter 1

You nearly forget to join the brothers for dinner in the House of Lamentation, what with how focused you are on your homework. It is Friday, and after class you followed Solomon, Luke, and Simeon back to Purgatory Hall for a study group. It's Lucifer's contact photo on your D.D.D. screen that makes you realise the time. You answer quickly. 

"Sorry, I got carried away studying," you say in greeting. You gather your books into your backpack as you hold the phone to your ear with your shoulder. "I'm on my way home now." You give your study companions a wave as you slip out into the dusk. 

"You'll need to hurry if you want your dinner. Beelzebub is already eyeing it off," Lucifer drawls. "Are you making progress with your tasks?" 

"I am, but I think I'm stuck of a few things," you admit sheepishly. 

You hear a soft _tsk_ through the receiver as you speed walk along the path. The House of Lamentation looms ahead. 

"If you're having difficulties with your tasks, come join me in my room after dinner," he says. 

You feel a blush rise in your cheeks and try to quell the urge to laugh at the thought of being alone with Lucifer in his bedroom, considering the recent developments with some of his brothers. 

"I would be happy to tutor you." 

"Right," you say, voice higher than intended. "I'll come see you after dinner." 

Lucifer ends the call and you flick through some unread messages on your D.D.D. as you continue on your way back to the house. 

_Mammon: Hey hey hey, where are you at, human?!_

You gasp a little. It's the first time Mammon has messaged you since ... 

_Beel: Satan is serving up dinner now. Are you home? I've made a plate for you, but I can eat it if you don't want it._

_Satan: I haven't seen you milling about this evening, but I do hope you're joining us for dinner. I went out of my way to make sure there's food you will like._

You respond to Beel and Satan separately, so they know that you'll join them soon, then return to the message from Mammon. Your brow furrows as you consider the string of unanswered messages you've sent him over the last fortnight, unsure how to respond now that he's finally broken his silence. There's an ache in your chest as you stare at his name on your D.D.D. screen. 

When you realise you’ve reached the front doors of the House of Lamentation, you tuck away your device, leaving his message unanswered. _See how he likes it,_ you think, dropping your bag off in your room before you join the brothers in the dining room. You keep your eyes on the floor when you enter and take the seat next to Beelzebub, leaning back in your chair to let his tall, muscular figure hide you from view. 

"You okay?" he asks quietly, pushing an overfilled plate of human-friendly food towards you. You feel his hand come to rest on your thigh as you fiddle with your cutlery. He knows that you've been getting the silent treatment from Mammon since that heated afternoon together. The guilt Beelzebub feels for the ongoing tension between you and Mammon is second only to your own, but neither of you can say that there’s any regret. 

You nod once in response to his question; you’re thankful that he doesn’t pry. You do your best not to glance towards Mammon, sitting further along the table, for the rest of the meal. The only other demon you interact with is Satan when he collects your plate. He pulls up a spare seat on the opposite side of you, leaning with one elbow against the table. 

"How did I do?" he asks. "The human-world food, I mean," he elaborates, following your confused expression. 

"Oh, it was great! Thank you for making something just for me," you smile, feeling yourself relax as Beel's hand moves to the small of your back. 

"I'm glad it was to your liking." 

Before you can get another word out, Lord Diavolo appears in the doorway of the dining room. "Ah, I hope I haven't interrupted your evening meal," he says with a smile, eyes going straight to Lucifer. "I've got a couple of extra items for you to review." 

The eldest of the brothers is on his feet in an instant. "We've just finished dinner. Come, I'll review them for you now." He strides out of the dining room with Diavolo in tow. 

"Sounds important," you say quietly, turning back to Satan. 

He gives a soft chuckle, stealing a kiss from your lips as he takes your plate and Beel's. You feel yourself go pink and you swear you see him wink at Beel from the corner of your eye before he disappears into the kitchen to wash up. You hear two more chairs scrape along the floor—Levi mutters something about getting back to his games, and Asmo chirps about going out to The Fall. 

"Care to join me~?" Asmo asks, tilting his head towards you with a sly expression. 

You shake your head. "I have a lot of homework to finish this weekend." 

The Avatar of Lust shrugs as he heads for the door. "Suit yourself. Later~"

When you turn back to Beel, he's smiling quietly to himself, a rosy tint to his cheeks. 

"What?" you ask, accusingly. 

"Nothing, nothing," he says quickly, giving your hip a squeeze before he draws his hands back to himself. "I'm going to help Satan put away the leftovers." Beel leaves a peck on your cheek as he stands. Your blush intensifies. 

And that's when you realise that Mammon is still at the table, nervously glancing across at you while he pretends to read his D.D.D. There is silence between the two of you for a long moment. _Did they leave us alone together on purpose?!_ you wonder, infuriated. 

"H-hey ..." Mammon manages, finally looking up at you. It's the first time you've seen the lovely gold flecks in his sky-blue eyes in over two weeks. "Dinner was pretty good, w-wasn't it?" The line of his mouth fails to smile. 

"Yeah," you say, standing and pushing your chair in. "It was." You don't look at him, clutching the back of your chair for a moment. 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"I ... have a lot of homework to do. Excuse me." 

"Oh, I, um ..." 

You don't let him finish his sentence, striding off to your room as fast as you can without running. You close the door behind you and lean back, letting yourself slide down to the floor. You groan. He was finally trying to talk to you again after two weeks of silence, but you just _couldn't_. 

After a few minutes, you pull yourself up with a huff and start arranging your textbooks on your desk, formulating your plan of attack on your homework for the weekend ahead. You find the demonic arithmetic task that has you stumped and wonder if Lucifer has finished his review of whatever Diavolo needs him for. Not wanting to interrupt their impromptu meeting, you go over the materials again by yourself. But your brain feels all but liquified and threatens to ooze out of your ears as you stare at the equations and explanatory text. 

You close the workbook and lean back in your chair, checking the time on your D.D.D. Lucifer has had almost an hour to go over whatever Diavolo wants him to review. Surely it wouldn't take any longer than that, you decide, gathering your reference materials. 

The thought from earlier crosses your mind again—Lucifer is well aware of what transpired between you and Beel two weeks earlier, and you and Satan more recently. You let out a sound of embarrassment, smacking your forehead with the palm of your hand as you recall the latter incident; Lucifer had walked into the common room and seen you both naked in the aftermath of what was probably the best romp you've ever had. 

_Am I really going to meet Lucifer, alone in his room, to study, knowing that he saw me naked last weekend?_ Your mind reels. There had been no hint of an ulterior motive in his voice when he invited you to join him tonight, but then again, there isn't much that can break that demon's composure. 

_Don't be foolish,_ you scold yourself. You have fantasised about most of the brothers on more than one occasion since arriving in the Devildom, you can't deny that of yourself; Lucifer has certainly been among those fantasies. _But the likelihood of Lucifer wanting to tear my clothes off and have his way with me—_

You banish the thought from your head as you resolve to take up his offer to tutor you, regardless of the chance that anything more may or may not eventuate. 

You knock twice when you reach Lucifer's door, but there's no answer. You can faintly hear music playing—classical piano—on the other side. That assures you that Lucifer has finished reviewing whatever Diavolo required him for after dinner. You knock again, but there's still no response. The music must be too loud, you think, trying the handle. It twists at your grip. 

"Lucifer, are you in here?" you ask, stepping through the doorway. "I brought my homework so we could—" 

Your face must be crimson. Lord Diavolo is seated on the edge of Lucifer's bed in all his demonic glory, head tilted back in pleasure with Lucifer on his knees in front of him. Your heart skips a beat ... or three. And yes, Lucifer is doing exactly what you think he's doing, head bobbing with one gloved hand at Diavolo's hip to keep himself steady while his other hand—

The door clicks shut behind you. There’s no music playing in the room. Had that just been a spell so no one would suspect anything from outside? Diavolo's red blazer, his tie, his shirt, and his pants are all crumpled on the floor. You try to look away, clutching your books to your chest, but your eyes betray you as you reach back for the doorhandle to leave. 

Your RAD uniform feels far too warm against your skin. 

And the doorhandle won't budge. 

Lord Diavolo brings his head forward with a chuckle. His eyes pin you to the spot. "It will only allow you to leave if you actually _want_ to leave," he says, a suggestive eyebrow rising. 

There's a wet noise and a gasp from Lucifer as he turns to you with a look of abject horror on his face. His cheeks are beet red, eyes wide with a hand dramatically resting on his chest. With his face to you, you note that the top few buttons of his shirt are undone. His lips are plump, glistening in the wake of his work. You swallow a lump in your throat, lost for words. 

"You let her in?!" 

Diavolo clears his throat, his eyes returning to Lucifer. "I didn't tell you to stop," he says with mock indignation. 

Lucifer opens his mouth to protest, but Diavolo's hand is on the back of his head before he can make a sound and Lucifer's mouth is ... back to work. The sight makes your knees weak. Lucifer lilts in surprise and Diavolo moans openly, head tilting back again for just a moment before he composes himself to look at you once more. 

"As I was saying ... I have jinxed the door so that it will only allow you to leave if you truly wish to do so," Diavolo explains, his voice earnest. "Since the handle won't budge for you, I suppose that means you should—" 

His words are cut short by his own gasp, his head jerking back in response to Lucifer. You can see the other demon's sly smile as he continues to drag his mouth up and down Diavolo's substantial erection. 

"Join us," Diavolo bites out, pulling Lucifer back by the hair. 

A small sound escapes you. 

_Pinch me. I must be dreaming._

You fumble with your textbooks, eyes glued to the scene in front of you. Lucifer's face is still flushed red as he sucks air back into his lungs, staring defiantly up at Diavolo and glancing at you from the corner of his eye. Diavolo's cock is massive, twitching and glistening with Lucifer's saliva as he tries to recompose himself. He doesn't let go of Lucifer's hair, holding him back, and you realise that Lucifer's got him right on the edge. With one gloved hand still gripping at the base of his shaft, his wrist makes a small fluid motion. 

"My Lord," Lucifer breathes. 

" _Fuck._ " Diavolo squeezes his eyes shut and brings Lucifer's mouth back over his cock. " _Fuck,_ Lu!" 

The sudden ferocity with which Diavolo bucks his hips against Lucifer's mouth draws out a gasp from you. You let your books clatter to the floor, the space between your thighs growing tight with lust as you watch on. Diavolo's whole body shudders and he lets out a long, loud moan, as he thrusts himself into Lucifer's mouth once more and then stills, panting. 

He doesn't let Lucifer up for air as he turns his gaze back to you, a blush across his cheeks. With his free hand, Diavolo beckons you forward. Your heart thuds in your chest, but your legs obey. You extend your hand to his when he offers, surprised by the tug that draws you closer. Even seated on the end of Lucifer's bed, in his demon form he is just as tall as you. 

"Have you been with a demon before?" Diavolo asks you with a coy smile. 

You nod, the words unable to leave your throat. You glance at Lucifer, whose mouth is still over Diavolo's cock, kept in place with one hand on the back of his head. You've never imagined Lucifer at all submissive in your fantasies, but it might just be the hottest thing you've ever seen. 

Diavolo follows your gaze. 

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" he coos. The hand on the back of Lucifer's head guides his mouth away from his cock with a very wet sound. Lucifer's lips part as he catches his breath. Spit and cum glisten against his chin. The mess drips down the front of his dishevelled RAD uniform. Diavolo speaks again: "Have you ever been with two demons at once?" 

You can't tear your eyes off Lucifer's face. His eyes meet yours and he smirks, evidently pleased with both his work on Diavolo and your gobsmacked expression. Are you imagining the dark red glow from his irises? You can't be sure, but it makes him look predatory, even kneeling in front of Diavolo. 

When you fail to answer the question, Diavolo tugs you gently down to your knees next to Lucifer. He releases your arm and you feel his hand glide through your hair. The intimate contact makes you moan. Your blush deepens when Lucifer tilts his head to one side, considering you with crimson eyes as Diavolo releases his hair. 

"Don't you just want to taste him?" Diavolo croons, watching you both. 

Your mouth parts in a feeble, "Y-yeah...". 

You hear Diavolo hum, pleased with your response. Lucifer's smile is absurdly sexy, his lips a curved line of proud satisfaction while his cheeks remain flushed. To your surprise, his hand joins Diavolo's, sliding through your hair as he brings his face to yours and presses his mouth to your lips. You moan into the kiss, closing your eyes. Lucifer pulls you against him as your tongue brushes his. The salty flavour of Diavolo's cum mixes with the sweetness of Lucifer's tongue. He's more intoxicating than you imagined, and you try to stop your head from spinning. You feel his hand form a fist in your hair, forcing you to tilt your head back for him. His other hand slides down the front of your RAD uniform to unbutton your blazer on its way to your hip. Your press your hands against his chest, sliding them up and over his shoulders.

Diavolo moves from his place on the bed, opting to kneel behind you while Lucifer traces kisses down your neck. Lucifer tugs your hair again, forcing you to lean back further. You feel Diavolo's hands manoeuvre your RAD blazer from your shoulders, his mouth finding the opposite side of your neck to where Lucifer is biting at your skin. 

"Aaaahhhh ..." The sound is drawn from you as their mouths and hands overwhelm your senses. 

Your mind is reeling. You haven't fantasised about Lord Diavolo before, perhaps because he is not a constant presence in the House of Lamentation. He is certainly just as attractive as the brothers you live with, but you have not prepared yourself for how he feels against your skin. 

You also have not fantasied about the possibility of fucking two demons at the same time. 

_Is this even real?_

Lucifer busies himself with unbuttoning your blouse as he kisses his way along your collarbone. Diavolo's hands dip below your waist, sliding over your skirt to find the hem. His hands disappear underneath the material of your skirt and he traces your thighs, pausing at the edge of your underwear. You feel his nails sink into your hips. 

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck this is not a drill._

Diavolo removes his lips from your neck to find your mouth. At first, the way he kisses you is far gentler than Lucifer, but there is a curious desperation behind it. He pulls you back against his torso, still in his demon form and careful not to bump you with his horns. Lucifer bites at one of your harden nipples through the material of your bra, the other nipple pinched between his thumb and forefinger. You tilt your head back against Diavolo. You can feel the demon lord's erection pressing against your buttocks through the back of your skirt. Suddenly, he yanks your hips backwards to grind against him with far too much force, and the motion turns your gasp to one of pain. 

"Gentle with her, Diavolo," Lucifer hisses, his lips still at your bosom. The concern for your welfare catches you off-guard, but you're grateful. 

Diavolo's lips part from yours. You feel Lucifer's hands glide underneath your skirt and rest over the top of Diavolo's, pressing them into your hips. Two pairs of thumbs begin to rub circles against your flesh as the pain subsides. 

Lucifer kisses his way back up to your neck and then angles his head towards the other demon. They lean into each other over your shoulder, lips crashing to one another with you pressed between their bodies. Lucifer's hands travel up to your breasts, slipping past the underwire of your bra to cup you with both hands. At the same time, Diavolo slips his fingers past the material of your panties and traces along the wetness of your folds. You jolt against his touch; it almost tickles with how lightly he traces your flesh. He moans into Lucifer's mouth when he slides a finger into you. Your teeth find purchase on Lucifer's neck, nipping just below his jawline. 

You feel your back arching as Diavolo strokes your walls, your hips following the motion of his hand as he reaches around you. He slides his digit out of you to press against your clit where he lingers for a moment. 

You hear Diavolo break the kiss with Lucifer and the demon lord's lips brush against your ear. "We should undress him, don't you think?" he purrs, guiding one of your hands up to the buttons of Lucifer's shirt. 

All you can do is nod as Lucifer smirks at your clumsy fingers while you and Diavolo help him out of his shirt. You hold your breath at the sight of his naked torso, his smooth skin and rippling muscles a welcome sight. You can't help but stare. His eyes are hypnotic as he holds your gaze. It isn't until you feel the tug behind you that you realise Lucifer's hands have traced their way behind your back to unhook your bra. You're not sure whose hands are sliding the straps from your shoulders, but in that moment, you don't care. The material falls away from your chest and you feel Lucifer's eyes burning into yours while Diavolo unzips your skirt. 

"What's the matter?" Lucifer asks, his voice low and heavy. "Cat got your tongue?" He smirks through the words, tilting his head the other way. 

You blink and tear your eyes away from his face in time to notice Diavolo's hands unbuckling Lucifer's belt. The demon lord slides one hand down the front of Lucifer's pants, cupping at the bulge. He slides Lucifer's cock out, rubbing his palm along the length for a moment before guiding your hand forward. You follow Diavolo's lead as you stroke Lucifer's erection together, keeping a slow, purposeful rhythm. Your eyes go back up to Lucifer's face as the pleasure streaks across his features, betraying his composure for only a moment before the sly smirk returns and he's running his hands through your hair again. Diavolo keeps a hand on your hips and you can feel him rubbing himself slowly against the open back of your skirt. 

Lord Diavolo lets out a sound of giddiness behind you. "You should use your mouth," he whispers to you. 

You bend forward at the words like a puppet, grasping the base of Lucifer's cock as you guide your mouth over him. The demon tosses his head back as your lips close around him, his fist balling in your hair again as you begin to bob your head. You slide your tongue over and around the head of his erection, the sensation causing him to buck his hips. You can’t contain the muffled sound you make when he goes too deep. 

Diavolo chuckles again behind you. "You seem to be enjoying that. I'm glad." 

You're uncertain who the comment is directed to, but you can hear the sincerity in his voice. His fingertips glide back from your hips to grab at the plumpness of your arse before he slips two fingers into you from behind. You gasp into Lucifer's cock at the sensation as Diavolo pumps his fingers into you. Beneath you, your legs shake with lust and ecstasy. You can feel yourself growing tight, grinding yourself back against Diavolo's touch while you hungrily pleasure Lucifer with your mouth. His body shudders when you moan with your mouth around his cock, his hand never leaves the back of your head. 

You gasp at the sudden loss of contact when Diavolo pulls his fingers away, but you feel one of his hands glide over your back and the other at your hips, holding steady. He uses his knees to spread your thighs from behind. You brace yourself against Lucifer with one hand on his hip, his cock still in your mouth as Diavolo pushes into you. 

Pain sears through your core as you adjust to the feeling of the demon lord inside you. He stills for a minute to allow you to gather yourself—or perhaps he is trying to gather himself. Either way, you're thankful for the pause. He is frighteningly large, and you are stretched around him to the point of discomfort. You can feel Lucifer's thumb rubbing circles against your scalp and that's when you realise that he's pulled his cock out of your mouth.

"Gently," you hear Lucifer say. The tenderness in his voice catches you off-guard again. 

_Does he genuinely believe that Diavolo might hurt me?_ The thought plays at your mind.

"Yes," the other man breathes. You feel him slowly pull out of you and then push back in, the motion both careful and deliberate. Your breath hitches in pleasured pain. He repeats the motion again, more fluidly, but just as careful. You hear him groan behind you. "You feel so _good,_ " he gasps. 

You clutch at Lucifer's hip with one hand as you moan, Diavolo setting a steady pace behind you. Lucifer guides your mouth back to his cock, pressing your head down as you take him into your mouth. He seems to balance his insistence with Diavolo's, the two using you in harmony for their pleasure. Their hands are all over your back and your hips and through your hair as they rock themselves against you. 

As the minutes pass, Diavolo's movements become more erratic, the force behind you growing uncomfortable again as he fucks himself into you. Your breath hitches when Lucifer pulls you back from him once more, lifting you up by your shoulders to push you back against Diavolo's torso. His lips against yours are somehow comforting as he steadies you against the demon lord's thrusts. His hands stay planted on your waist and you let your arms hang over his shoulders again as you brace yourself against him in this new position. As Diavolo thrusts harder into you, you let your forehead drop to Lucifer's shoulder. He tucks your head under his chin. He presses a soothing kiss into your hair. You drag your nails against his back, a small thanks as you whimper into his skin. 

" _Diavolo._ " His voice is soft, but firm—a warning. 

The demon lord hisses a sigh as he pulls out of you completely despite himself. 

"You must forgive me," he croons as his lips find your neck again. His breath tickles your skin. "I forget my own strength sometimes." He gives you a playful bite. "Let's try something else," he whispers. 

You feel him stand and Lucifer gives your waist a soft squeeze before he follows suit, pulling you up with him. Diavolo positions himself on the edge of the bed again. He pulls you backwards against him. You tuck your legs up on the mattress as he positions you in his lap and aligns himself between your legs once more. You lower yourself onto him, the pressure inside you more bearable this way, easier for you to control. You rock your body against Diavolo, feeling the way he slides back into you with each thrust. 

Lucifer goes down to his knees again, his teeth brushing the skin of your inner thigh as he sucks it between his lips. That's when he looks up at you, smirking again, and uses his mouth to pull one of his black gloves off, tossing it over his shoulder. His licks the tip of his thumb before he presses it against your clit, sending a shock through you. Diavolo moans as you clench around him. Lucifer uses his teeth to remove the other glove too and grasps your thigh tightly, his red fingernails pressing into your skin. He holds your gaze while you ride Diavolo's cock, the demon lord behind you now leaning back on his palms to let you control the rhythm. 

Lucifer catches your hips with both hands and you still in his grasp, Diavolo throbbing inside you. 

"Try like this," Lucifer says, grinding your hips in a circular motion.

Diavolo hums his approval, arching his pelvis up for a moment as you gyrate. Lucifer slides his hands back down along your thighs when he's happy with your pace and brings his mouth to your clit. You're startled by the way his tongue flickers across the sensitive flesh between your legs before he begins to bite and suck at you. You throw your head back with a moan, a tightness pulsing through you as you circle your hips over Diavolo. You feel the demon lord slide one hand up your back to rest on your shoulder and he presses down. You allow yourself to sink a little deeper over his cock, the stretch between your legs intensifying, but not uncomfortable, as Lucifer laps at your clit. Diavolo sporadically bucks his hips as you contract around him, your circular motions becoming more difficult to pace. 

When you start to cum, Lucifer holds your hips still to keep your clit his in mouth. You feel yourself shaking as you cry out, your back arching against Diavolo as he thrusts underneath you. The tightness between your legs is overwhelming against the girth of his erection and the waves of orgasm course through you as Lucifer holds your hips steady. Diavolo swears loudly as you cum over him, fucking you with the same sudden ferocity as when Lucifer pushed him over the edge earlier. With a guttural sound, he ejaculates inside you, pumping into you until he's finished. He stills, but Lucifer doesn't let up, his firm grip keeping you in place as he continues to nip and suck your clit. You're still clenching and shaking, your throat aching with every moan he pulls from you. 

Diavolo's hands slide over the top of Lucifer's, still holding onto your hips. The other demon pauses, releasing your sensitive flesh from his mouth with a smack of his lips. 

"It's your turn, Lu," Diavolo says. "I've certainly had more than my fair share." 

"Indeed," Lucifer hums. 

His hands slide up from your hips to your waist, helping you lift yourself from Diavolo's lap. Your legs are like jelly. The thick mess that drips out of you tickles your thighs. Lucifer doesn't make you stand, opting instead to push you down onto your back so that you lay to one side of Diavolo. The demon lord lets himself collapse back into the mattress, eyes hooded as he savours the afterglow. 

You don't get a chance to relax or think. Lucifer hooks his hands behind your knees, forcing you to lift them up to your chest as he positions himself on the bed. He presses your legs together, slides them both over his left shoulder and squeezes his arm around your thighs to lock them in place. It renders you immobile as he aligns himself with your entrance. The head of his cock slides along the wet opening, teasing as you shudder from the overstimulation. 

A hand squeezing your breast distracts you for a moment and you turn your head to see that Diavolo, no longer in his demon form, has rolled onto his side to watch Lucifer fuck you. He props himself up on one elbow, resting his head in his hand while the other fondles at your chest. A satisfied grin stretches across his mouth as his eyes travel up and down your body, pausing at the spot where Lucifer is pushing himself into you. 

You feel Lucifer thrust, disrupting the tightness between your legs. There’s no pain; just pleasure. He keeps his arm locked around your thighs as he drives himself in, keeping you immobile as you gasp and cry out. Diavolo watches the pair of you with a hungry glee in his eyes. His free hand traces the skin from your belly to your neck and back again. 

The way Lucifer penetrates you sends an electric sensation through every nerve ending inside you, his pace fast but measured. His eyes are closed and his brow furrows in concentration, willing himself to remain composed. The friction has you on edge again in minutes, the way he squeezes your thighs together while he fucks you offering no relief from the loud sensations rolling through you. You feel Diavolo's hand run through your hair as you cum again, shaking around Lucifer's cock. The demon doesn't let up his pace, holding your legs in place over his shoulder as he slides in and out. A look of greedy pleasure crosses his face when he realises he's close, betraying his composure as he chases his own release. 

He doesn't cry out as openly as Diavolo when he cums, but a strained hiss escapes him. He pulls out of you mid-release and lets his hot cum squirt over your belly and your breasts, tugging at himself until the last drop. 

Diavolo's mouth is on you the moment Lucifer stops, tongue pressing against the sticky flesh where Lucifer has decorated you. The blush rises in Lucifer's cheeks again as he watches Diavolo lick his cum from your skin. The demon lord's teeth brush one of your nipples, pausing as if distracted, before continuing to kiss his way up your neck and to your mouth. His tongue pushes past your lips and you welcome it, tasting Lucifer's cum in the kiss. 

He breaks the kiss with you to drag Lucifer down onto the bed by your side. Then, he crawls over you so that one of his knees is between your legs and the other between Lucifer's, pinning you both to the spot as he beams down at you. His mouth finds Lucifer's next and you hear the soft moan from them both when their lips meet, their eyes closing as they savour each other. You feel yourself blush as you watch, their kiss somehow more intimate than the sex they've just shared with you. Diavolo doesn't give you time to ponder that thought, breaking away from Lucifer and sitting up to look between you both. His face is alight with pleasure. 

"You're both completely wonderful," he sighs, carding his fingers through his messy red hair. 

You smile as a laugh escapes you. Diavolo's jolliness is infectious like that and you must agree—you've certainly had a wonderful time. The demon lord stands up, freeing both you and Lucifer from beneath him as he stretches with a dramatic yawn. He gives you a pointed look, hands resting lazily on his hips.  
"Do you think Lucifer will let us both sleep here tonight?" 

Your mind goes blank at the thought. Before you can respond, Lucifer emits a sardonic _tsk_ as he sits up. "I'm sure I have no choice in the matter," he says, rolling his shoulders back. 

Diavolo beams at him before sidling into the bed and making himself comfortable under the sheets. He lets out a small sigh, crossing his arms behind his head. He looks utterly content, as if he does this with Lucifer all the time, and the thought that, maybe he does, crosses your mind. You sit up next to Lucifer, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. 

"I'll go back to my room, I didn’t mean to—" 

"Enough of that nonsense," Lucifer cuts you off. He grabs your forearm and tugs you to face him. You lift your gaze to meet his black-red eyes. His usual composure has returned, the smirk of pride he wears so well gracing his features. "Go clean yourself up and then get in the bed," he commands. "You're sleeping here." 

Diavolo giggles, cracking one eye open to watch you both. "You've been told," he smiles. 

You feel clumsy as you take yourself into Lucifer's ensuite and clean up the mess between your legs. When you catch your reflection in the mirror, you note the blotchiness of your skin, the bite marks and finger-shaped bruises littered over your flesh, and the state of your hair. The demons have returned to composure so quickly by comparison. You splash cold water on your face and comb your hair with your fingers until it has some semblance of respectability, but you know the effort is in vain—you're still stark naked, and the two demons in the bedroom have now seen you completely undone.

You blush at the thought. _There's no coming back from that ..._

When you step out of the ensuite, you pause to take them in. Lucifer is laying atop the blanket, stretched out on his side, and propped up on a pillow with one elbow. The demon lord's head rests at his shoulder. You watch the demon lord's lips move in words you cannot hear as Lucifer runs a hand slowly through the scruffy red locks of hair. He watches his master's face, a pink tinge apparent on his cheeks as he whispers something back. Diavolo is practically glowing, leaning into his lover's touch. 

The feeling that you shouldn't watch them during their quiet moment overcomes you. You eye your clothes, abandoned on the floor, and contemplate whether they would even notice if you slipped away now. 

_They've had their fun with me, and I've had my fun with them,_ you reason, glancing back at them on the bed. 

Before you can talk yourself into sneaking away, Diavolo opens his eyes and smiles at you. He pats the space on the bed beside him, inviting you under the covers with an expectant expression. You steel your resolve, pushing away the uncertainty. After all, you know that Lucifer would not hesitate to dismiss you if he no longer wished for you to be there; plus, Diavolo’s expression is far too unguarded not to be genuine. 

You step forward and climb into the bed. The warmth of Diavolo's body welcomes you. Lucifer slips under the sheets as you join them. Diavolo wastes no time; he scoops the two of you into his arms, bringing you both against his chest. You can hear his heartbeat as you rest your head against him, tucked under his arm. You watch Lucifer's eyes close in contentment when Diavolo starts stroking his silky hair, and you feel his other hand come to stroke yours too. 

Your eyes drift shut as you let the wave of exhaustion wash over you. You feel assured now; they want you to stay and that makes you feel strangely peaceful. You fully expected to be dismissed from the room once they satisfied their needs, and you were content with that; there weren't to be any hard feelings on your part. But here you are, sharing a bed with them in the afterglow, as if you belong. 

_Maybe I could belong with them,_ you think to yourself. Then you still your thoughts. There's no point in overthinking this or getting your own hopes up. Tonight may be sweet, but in the morning, they might just as soon pretend that nothing had transpired. _And I am still okay with that,_ you tell yourself, despite the little ache in your chest. 

When Diavolo begins to softly snore, your eyes flutter open in surprise. Lucifer is watching you with a smirk. 

"Yes," he says, quietly, from across Diavolo's chest. "He's just as adorable asleep as he is awake." 

You laugh quietly. Lucifer hushes you, running a hand over your cheek before it comes to rest on Diavolo's chest, next to yours. You stare at his slender fingers and the perfect red nail polish that you never see beneath his gloves. He starts rubbing little circles against the back of your hand with his thumb and it draws your eyes back up to his face. 

"Go to sleep," he whispers, eyeing you. "You're not to sneak off." He closes his eyes and then cracks one back open as if to make a point. You nod once, a smile on your lips as you watch him. When he's satisfied that you understand, he nuzzles Diavolo's chest and lets out a long, soft sigh. 

You can't help smiling as you burn the imagine into your mind. Come what may, they are both divine, and you will not forget how sweet this moment is, or how vulnerable they've allowed themselves to be with you there. 

At some point, the gentle breathing of the two demons next to you lulls you to sleep and you let yourself drift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo leaves you and Lucifer alone together for the rest of the night and things become heated once more. You get to see the sadistic side of Lucifer firsthand, and oh boy, shit gets kinky (a little dark, low-key wholesome, but still very kinky).   
> \--
> 
> "His lordship was kind to let you join us, but you're a fool if you think it kind that he leaves you alone with me now," he breathes harshly. 
> 
> You gasp, the rush of adrenaline at his softly spoken threat ridding you of any need to sleep. His hands clench your wrists so firmly that it hurts, fingers pressing into your skin. 
> 
> "Do you hear me, _pet_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated to reflect the content of chapter 2. Please enjoy! 
> 
> **Trigger warning:** This chapter references MC's memories of a past traumatic experience. There's no explicit details of the experience itself, but there is description of a latent trauma response. Please read at your own discretion.

An incessant vibrating sound rouses you from sleep. You start at the realisation that, yes, you are still in bed with Diavolo and Lucifer, and no, that very good sex was not a dream. Lord Diavolo's chest is warm against your cheek and you're surprised to hear an uncharacteristically sulky groan as he stirs.   
  
It's Lucifer who leaves the bed, squinting through the weight of sleep and returning with Diavolo's D.D.D. in hand. He presses the device unceremoniously against Diavolo's face as he settles back into the sheets, his face resting on Diavolo's chest across from yours, as it had been when you fell asleep.   
  
Diavolo answers the phone call and the vibrating stops.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
You can't make out the words, but you recognise Barbatos's voice on the other end.   
  
A smile of mischief spreads across Lucifer's face. He slides himself under the blanket, shifting between Diavolo's legs on his way down.  
  
"Right now?" Diavolo sighs. He pulls the device away from his face for a moment, gasping in response to whatever Lucifer is doing. "Y-yes, I'm fine ..." he croaks, a hand dragging over his face as he begs his voice to remain steady. Barbatos says something else in an apologetic tone. "It's past midnight! ... Well, if I must. I'll be there shortly."  
  
Lucifer slides back up from under the blankets, face crinkled in disapproval. He all but grabs the device from Diavolo and growls into the receiver. "Fuck you, Barbatos, we were sleeping."  
  
Diavolo snorts with laughter as he takes the D.D.D. back. You're surprised to hear the way Barbatos cackles through the phone.   
  
_Barbatos must know about Lucifer and Diavolo,_ you realise. It would be impossible to keep their relationship a secret from him, considering how close he stays to Diavolo most of the time.   
  
Diavolo reassures Barbatos once more that he'll make haste before ending the call. He settles back with a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. You look between Diavolo's face and Lucifer's. The other demon's cheek is planted firmly against Diavolo's chest and he makes no sign of allowing him to leave. Diavolo waves his hand lazily and the lights in the room slowly come up.   
  
"Duty calls," he says, attempting to sit up.   
  
You make a soft sound of protest but slide back from his embrace to let him up. Lucifer, however, pushes him back down with a short, "No."   
  
There's a blush in Diavolo's cheeks as he sighs again, stroking Lucifer's hair. "I don't _want_ to, but I must. Come now, Lu, let me up."   
  
Lucifer crosses his arms against Diavolo's chest and arches himself up to glare at the prince. "You're the heir to the Devildom throne. You can do as you please—so stay." His voice remains even: his words, a command.   
  
Diavolo chuckles, running a thumb over Lucifer's cheek. Lucifer catches his hand and presses a kiss into his palm, his glare melting into a frown.   
  
"Stay," he says again, holding the hand against his cheek.   
  
"Another time," Diavolo breathes. For a moment, you see genuine sadness in his eyes before he lights himself up again. He sits up and presses a kiss to Lucifer's mouth, using his own strength to push his lover back down on the mattress, reversing their position. Once he has Lucifer pinned, he glances across at you, brushing strands of hair from in front of his face with a rueful smile. "I'm so glad you joined us tonight," he says softly. He closes his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry to have to leave so suddenly. I hope we can do this again some time." He opens his eyes, beaming.   
  
"That sounds nice," you say, sitting up on your elbows. Your surprise seeps into your voice and you try to swallow it back down. The blankets shift down your torso, exposing your breasts to the cold air of the room and you shiver.   
  
That earns you a giggle from the demon lord. "Very good." He turns back to Lucifer, still pinned underneath him. "You _know_ how badly I wish to stay," he coos, sliding a hand through the other man's hair. Lucifer crinkles his nose again. "Don't give me that look." Diavolo plants a small kiss on the tip of his nose and then kisses his lips before wiggling out of the bed.   
  
Lucifer sighs his indignation, crossing his arms behind his head as you both watch Diavolo shake out his crumpled clothes and dress himself.   
  
"Anyway, it's not like I'm leaving you all alone this time," he continues, nodding at you. "You'll take care of him while I'm gone, won't you, my dear?"   
  
You glance sidelong at Lucifer to gauge his reaction and chuckle when you see him doing the same to you. He doesn't hide his smirk. A second later, Lucifer has wrapped both arms around you and pulled you against his chest. He lifts your chin with one finger and kisses your neck, glancing over to Diavolo to make sure he's paying attention.   
  
"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay?"   
  
Diavolo rolls his eyes and plants his hands on his hips. "You're so mean," he teases. He pulls his shoes on, then kneels on the bed to kiss you both once more. "Until next time, my loves."   
  
His words make your breath catch in your throat, soft warmth rising in your cheeks. If he or Lucifer notice, they don't say anything.   
  
With that, Diavolo reaches for the door—but the handle fails to budge at his grasp.   
  
" _Pft,_ " Lucifer snorts.   
  
Diavolo sighs, muttering an incantation to un-jinx the door. It opens for him, but before it closes behind him, he steps back in and mutters another incantation. With a sly smile to you and Lucifer, he departs, letting the door click shut behind him.   
  
"What—?"   
  
"He put the jinx back in place, so neither of us can leave unless we actually wish to do so," Lucifer explains.   
  
"Does he do that often?"   
  
"Jinx the door, or leave in the middle of the night?" Lucifer scoffs sarcastically, adjusting his hold on you as he settles into the pillow again. "Yes, to both," he finishes before you have a chance to respond.   
  
Your head is tucked against his shoulder, one of his hands playing with yours beneath the blanket. It's your turn to give a sly smile as you ask your next question. "Do guests often join in?"   
  
He turns his head enough for you to see the scathing expression. "You're the first we've invited in aside from Barbatos. Though he only joins in for Diavolo's benefit."   
  
Somehow, the revelation that Barbatos has been involved in their bedroom activities doesn’t surprise you. You feel the rise and fall of Lucifer’s shoulder next to you—you can hear the shrug in his voice too. He holds no shame on the matter, but you're not sure whether to be surprised. By the name of his sin, the Avatar of Pride should feel no shame. On the other hand, you wonder if his pride gets in the way of his truth.   
  
As if he reads your mind, he adds, "What happened with Diavolo tonight stays between us." He gives you a pointed look. "He has a reputation to uphold. Neither you nor I will bring him under scrutiny."   
  
You nod your understanding. "So, your relationship is a secret."   
  
"There is no need for anyone in the three realms to be aware of such personal matters. Do I make myself clear?" His voice drips with a cold warning that you know you should have expected.   
  
You close your eyes, pressing your forehead against the crook of his neck. You feel him tense next to you for a moment.   
  
"Crystal clear," you say.   
  
He releases a curt huff, but his tension dissipates.   
  
"Their knowing that I've taken you, on the other hand, does not concern me in the least," he continues.   
  
You blush, pulling back some to look at his face. "You'd go about telling others that we slept together?"   
  
"Don't be foolish," he growls. "I'm not desperate for attention. I'm merely unperturbed that they may know."   
  
You tilt your head to one side. "And how would they come to know?"   
  
He sits up on his elbows, eyeing you. "Perhaps they'll hear your scream."   
  
"If I'm not mistaken, there's a jinx in place to prevent them from hearing," you counter, recalling the soft sound of classical piano from outside his bedroom door.   
  
Lucifer gives a dark chuckle. With a wave of his wrist, he declares, "Not anymore."   
  
The suggestion behind those words catches you off-guard. Diavolo may have teased that the pair of you would indulge each other yet, but it hadn't occurred to you that Lucifer may act on that impulse. From his shock when he realised you had entered the room, you surmised that you had only been granted entry "for Diavolo's benefit", just as Lucifer described Barbatos's participation. Are you mistaken? You swallow dryly at the thought, your body responding to the idea with desire.   
  
Before you can think on it further, Lucifer straddles your legs and pins your wrists above your head. His face appears inches from your own.   
  
"His lordship was kind to let you join us, but you're a fool if you think it kind that he leaves you alone with me now," he breathes harshly.   
  
You gasp, the rush of adrenaline at his softly spoken threat ridding you of any need to sleep. His hands clench your wrists so firmly that it hurts, fingers pressing into your skin.   
  
"Do you hear me, _pet_?"   
  
The emphasis on the last word makes you blink. This is more like you'd envisioned Lucifer in your fantasies. Though your body is already spent, you feel your toes curl at the idea of him making you scream.   
  
"Yes, Master!" The words leave your mouth before you can stop them. A bead of humiliation grows in your stomach and you feel your face redden.   
  
Lucifer chuckles, pleased with your submission. The sound sends a shiver through you and you know that he feels it shake your body. His breath tickles your skin, but he doesn't close the space between your lips. Your chest feels tight as he lingers in proximity, but this is what you expect—you know he won't gratify you that quickly.   
  
Lucifer sits up, keeping your wrists pinned above your head with one hand. His eyes scan over your body with a level of attention that is almost painful. His eyes have that crimson glow about them, and it makes your breath catch as they come to rest on your face again. With his free hand, he strokes his erection, quivering over your belly. He watches you closely for every reaction and you know that he sees everything: every twitch, every shiver, everywhere your eyes don't know where to look. He stoops low to bite at your breast, teasing one of your nipples with his teeth and a soft growl. You try to stifle your own cry, but he wants to hear it, you know, as he bites harder. You let the sound hiss out from between your lips, head tilting back. When he pulls away with a smug expression, you can see the indentation of his teeth around your areola. He continues to stroke himself as he takes you in.   
  
"I'm going to tie you up now, _pet_."   
  
The way he emphasises the last word fills you with a desperate desire. You resist the urge to express it as you respond, "Yes, Master."   
  
He slides gracefully off you and pulls you up by the wrists. The sheets fall away from your naked body as you stand. Lucifer pulls you flush against him. The warmth radiates off him. He pulls your hips against his with his free hand and you feel his hard erection as he grinds against you for a moment before leading you towards his desk. He shoves you towards it with insistence and you let your body buckle forward so that you're leaning over it, bracing yourself with your hands.   
  
"Good pet," he croons, stepping behind you.   
  
You feel his hand against your shoulder as he pins you down and you realise that he's donned his gloves again. The black leather is cool against your skin. His other hand traces down your spine so lightly that you jump, but he holds you down. Lucifer slides his hand over your arse and enters your cunt with two fingers. The moan that escapes you is laced with need. He pumps his fingers into you slowly, holding you firmly down over his desk, then pulls away. A whine escapes you, but again, you anticipated this.   
  
You hear the bright sound of metal against metal and then Lucifer pulls you upright by the wrists. When he releases you, you're bound. You look up to see the chains around your wrists. As they tighten, you’re yanked to the balls of your feet.   
  
"Hmm, a little higher," Lucifer muses behind you.   
  
The chains yank at you again and bring you to stand on your toes. You gasp at the sudden immobility as you try to balance. Your feet can barely grip the floor and it takes sheer willpower to wrap your hands around the chains to steady yourself. By the time you catch your balance, you can feel a sweat breaking over your skin, though the cool air of the room bids you to shiver. You must stand with your legs shoulder-width apart to stop yourself from swaying.   
  
Lucifer steps into your line of sight, smirking as he walks around to the far side of his desk. He looks across the desk at you as he opens one of the drawers and begins extracting items, the sight of which makes your reel.   
  
"Oh," you breathe as he makes his selections. He settles for three items, circling back around the desk to lay them before you: a riding crop, a collar with an O-ring at the throat, and— "What's that?" you whisper, eyeing the third item.   
  
"You'll find out soon enough," he says in a low voice.   
  
You study the third item with trepidation. It consists of two bars, each about seven inches in length, joined by a small bridge with a grip pad. Each of the bars ends in a flat rotating disk, edged with small spikes that look like they'll pierce skin with enough pressure behind them.   
  
Lucifer stands in front of you, placing a gloved finger beneath your chin as he tilts your head up. You meet his gaze. _The perfectly flawless but meticulous sadist,_ you think to yourself, taking in the way his mouth curls up on one side, the way he tilts your head from one side to the other with his hand clutching at your jaw. Your skin crawls with goose bumps. He brings his face close to yours again but doesn't let his lips touch you.   
  
"I'm going to hurt you," he says, releasing your face with a jolt. You swallow as your heart tries to jump out from your throat. Your mind has gone completely blank.   
  
Lucifer's hand reaches behind him to take up the riding crop and he steps slowly out of your line of sight. The only sound in the room is your nervous breathing as you stare at the two objects left on his desk. You grip tighter at the chains around your wrists, bracing yourself for the first swing.   
  
The sound of the crop swishing through the air precedes the searing pain against your left buttock. You bite your tongue to stop yourself from crying out. The first strike is followed quickly by a second, this time to the other buttock. Your knees tremble beneath you as you try to balance on your toes. The chains at your wrist bite into your skin as you try to lift your weight on them.   
  
"It won't do for you to be quiet, pet," Lucifer warns from behind you.   
  
"Yes, Master," you stutter, gasping as the crop makes contact with your arse again. You shudder at the sensation, shifting your weight from one foot to the other as best you can. He strikes again. It takes everything in you not to let your knees buckle.   
  
"I can't hear you, pet." His voice drips with warning.   
  
"Yes, Master!" you say, louder.   
  
The next strike is harder, and you cry out in shock. The swing after it is just as ferocious. Your knees give out beneath you and you're left hanging by the chains around your wrists.   
  
"That's better," Lucifer says.   
  
You can’t get your feet back under you. You try to turn your head to look over your shoulder, but with the way you're hanging, you’re stuck facing forward. You hear his deep, sadistic chuckle. He presses the end of the riding crop against your flesh and slides it down to rest between your legs, the tip against your folds. You grind yourself against the touch of the crop, whimpering your need. Lucifer hums his approval of your response before he pulls the crop away and quickly strikes you with it once more.   
  
"Yes, please!" you trill.   
  
"Please, _what_ , pet?" he asks firmly.   
  
"Please, Master!" You bite the words out quickly, remembering your place in this game. "Please _hurt_ me, Master!"   
  
He strikes you again with the crop, your skin tingling as he pulls back and swings again. You cry out with each burst of contact, gripping the chains at your wrist tighter as you dangle in place. Your legs are far too weak for you to find your balance, and you know the effort would be in vain given Lucifer's pace and ferocity. You throw your head forward with the next whoosh of the crop, the sound that leaves you almost a growl, the next more like a scream.   
  
Lucifer presses the end of the crop against your skin again and this time slides it up your back. You arch against the sensation until you feel the end of the crop caress the back of your neck. It lingers there for just a moment before Lucifer pulls it away. There's another whoosh, but this time the crop makes contact with the skin of your back and you cry out in surprise and pain, arching further against the sting. He strikes again for good measure, then slides the end of the crop back down to your arse. He presses it between your legs and this time the end slides into you. You moan, feeling yourself convulse with pleasure.   
  
Lucifer steps back into your line of sight, dragging the wet tip of the crop around the outside of your thigh. Once he's in front of you again, he pushes the end against your clit and begins to rub. His free hand clutches at his erection, continuing to stroke himself as he watches you.   
  
"Does that feel good, pet?" he asks, increasing the pressure between your legs.   
  
You can't help moving your hips against the end of the crop as it presses against you. Your knees continue to tremble, but you will yourself back onto your toes to better control your movements.   
  
"It feels so good, Master," you whisper. You can feel the viscous dampness between your legs dripping down the inside of your thighs. You can smell your arousal on the air, mixing with the leftover scent of the sex you shared with Lucifer and Diavolo earlier in the night.   
  
Lucifer pulls the riding crop from between your legs, to which you moan in protest. He scoffs at you, stepping forward to press his gloved fingers to your clit instead. He slides them back to moisten them inside you and then drags them forward again, playing with your sensitive areas. You tilt your head back, moaning with delight. You feel the goose bumps sweep over you, your nipples hardening as you arch your back and grind into his touch.   
  
"Open your mouth, pet," he commands.   
  
You obey, tilting your head forward as he brings the end of the riding crop to your face. You can see the end of the crop glistening with your arousal. He presses it to your tongue, smirking as he toys with your clit. You bite down on the tip of the riding crop as you run your tongue along the end. Lucifer's eyes are alight with amusement as he watches.  
  
"You're a good pet," he says quietly. His voice boarders on kindness, but you can hear the pretence behind his words. You don't care, as long as he's touching you. You close your eyes, the coil of an orgasm building quickly in your belly as his fingers dance along your sensitive flesh. You try not to tremble as you grow close, hoping he'll push you over the edge before he realises that you're cumming.   
  
He pulls his hand away and you gasp. He pulls the crop from your mouth and sets it on the desk behind him. "No, please!" Your hips buck, but there's nothing for them to grind against.   
  
"Please what?" Lucifer growls.   
  
"Please, Master!" you amend, quickly, desperate for his fingers to return to their work. "Please, I want to cum, Master!"   
  
"No," he says firmly. He presses his gloved fingers into your mouth and you obediently lick your slickness from the leather. Your eyes close as you taste yourself. "You don't get to cum until I say so," he hisses. His other hand goes to your throat and squeezes—  
  
The sensation around your throat sends your skin crawling in a different way. Your eyes fly open as a sound of fear leaves your mouth and you try to flinch away from him. Another face hovers in your vision for a split second, the features warped and unclear. You blink rapidly, trying to remember—trying to forget—the cause of the sickly feeling that consumes you as you crumple.   
  
Your vision clears as you blink again, your head cradled against Lucifer's shoulder and the gloved hand he used to strangle you cupping your cheek. He says your name quietly, concern written across his face as you try to steady your breathing. That's when you realise that you're on the floor, the chains that held you up hanging slack overhead. You blink again, brushing your neck with your fingertips. Your hands are shaking.   
  
Lucifer murmurs your name again, his thumb running along your cheek. You realise you're crying, and you feel the bead of humiliation explode inside you. You squeeze your eyes shut and turn your head as if to hide yourself from Lucifer and the distant memory of a trauma you've long since buried.   
  
He says your name once more, coaxing you to look at him. "It's alright, my love, you're safe. You're safe." The lusty glow is gone from his eyes. You will yourself to stop crying, taking in deep breaths as he tucks your head under his chin and gently rocks you. He smooths your hair as you bury your face in the crook of his neck, curling against his warm skin as the cold air of the room bites at you. "You're safe, my love. It's okay," he murmurs into your hair. The softness in his deep voice calms the panicked stutter of your heart. "We'll stop now, my love. You're safe."   
  
The strength he uses to clutch you to his chest is enough to hold you steady, but not so much that you can't break free if you wish to. Somehow, you know he's doing this on purpose to help you feel in control. Another deep breath and you force yourself to open your eyes and look at him.   
  
"I-I'm okay," you say. It's a lie and you know that he sees through it. He crinkles his nose and you can tell he's trying not to openly scowl at you. "I'm sorry," you whisper, tearing yours eyes away from his face.   
  
"You're not to apologise," he says. He pulls you to your feet and holds you by the shoulders. "And you're not okay. We're stopping now." He gives you no chance to protest before he leads you back to the bed and guides you under the covers.  
  
You press your forehead against his collarbone as he wraps his arms around you. With another deep breath, you steady yourself. "I'm okay," you repeat.   
  
"Don't—" Lucifer cuts himself off, realising that the words are not for him. "You're safe," he says instead. His thumb rubs circles against your temple and you feel the fear seep away from your body.   
  
The two of you are silent for some time. Once you're sure that you've gathered yourself, you pull away from him and sit up.   
  
"Would you like to get dressed?" he asks before you have a chance to speak. "I can't walk you back to your room, if you wish."  
  
You feel the blush returning to your cheeks, but you've been naked with him for hours at this point. "N-no," you manage.   
  
Lucifer tilts his head in askance, concern still creasing his brow. "What would you like to do?"   
  
"I ..." You look away from him, eyes finding your RAD uniform on the floor, darting to the door and then to his desk. You take a deep breath and turn back to him. "I just need a minute. I’m going to use the bathroom."   
  
You let out a deep breath as the ensuite door closes behind you. You stand over the sink and stare at your reflection in the mirror. You turn the tap on and rub the tear streaks from your cheeks. When you look up at yourself again, your eyes catch on the love bites you received earlier in the night and you share a quiet smile with your reflection. Finally, you turn yourself around and glance at the reflection of your backside over your shoulder. The skin is bright red where Lucifer struck you with the riding crop, and you can see the welts where he flogged your back too. The sight of the fresh marks makes you grin as you card a hand through your hair.   
  
Despite the nature of the game you are playing with Lucifer, he understands enough to stop when it matters. He has measures in place to communicate what you cannot necessarily say: a safety net in the form of a jinx. Knowing that brings you comfort.   
  
_Yes, I am safe,_ you repeat to yourself, rolling your shoulders. _I am safe with Lucifer._   
  
You walk back into the bedroom, a sense of calm washing over you. He's sitting up in the bed, one knee bent up under the blankets as he rests his arm against it. His eyes are drawn to you and you notice the effort it takes him not to look you up and down like he wants to.   
  
"Would you like to return to your room?" he asks quickly.   
  
"No," you say, your voice firmer now. There's still a dubiousness in his eyes. He doesn't move from the bed. With a determined huff, you step towards the bedroom door and jiggle the handle, but it doesn't budge at your touch. You look back at Lucifer with a self-assured smile. "I want to stay."   
  
He visibly relaxes, letting the tension in his shoulders drop away. "Very well. Would you like to sleep?"   
  
"No," you say. You step towards his desk and take up the riding crop, holding it out as you turn to face him. "I want to keep going."   
  
He studies you, needing to be sure that you're ready to continue. You watch him slide out of the bed and step towards you. He places a finger under your chin again and tilts your face up. The beginning of the crimson glow reaches his irises as his face hovers close to yours. The smirk that appears at his lips sends a shiver up your spine. There is a hunger in your belly, a craving for his teasing as he places a hand on your hips.   
  
He doesn't kiss you. You know he won't kiss you yet. He will push you further first. He takes the riding crop from your hand and sets it down on the desk, bringing your wrists over your head to chain you once more. The chains clinch at your skin and you balance on your toes, but this time he's got you facing the bed with your back to the desk. He keeps a hand on your waist as he takes up one of the items on his desk and then steps back into your line of sight.   
  
"So, pet, no strangulation," he states coolly. He holds up the collar, the O-ring slipping over his gloved finger. "Should I put this away?"  
  
You blink at the strip of leather, taking in the studded buttons as he waits for your response. "No, Master. I want to wear it for you," you say.   
  
He hums, curious. The leather presses into the skin of your neck as he buttons it into place. His movements are slow and careful. Once the collar is in place, he stands before you again, smirking as he tugs on the O-ring. "As with the door and the chains at your wrists—if at any point you don't want the collar there, it will release you, pet."   
  
You nod as he slides his hand down the side of your body. "Thank you, Master."   
  
You tilt your head back as he begins working your clit with his gloved hand. His body is close enough that you can feel the heat radiating from his skin, but he doesn't allow you to press against him. You throw your head back as a moan leaves you, but he tugs you back to look at him, his finger looped through the O-ring of the collar. He says nothing, but you understand his command— _eyes on me._   
  
He releases the O-ring and slides his hand down to your breast, pinching your nipple before bringing his face forward to bite at it. As he takes it into his mouth, his hand goes to his own arousal and he begins to pump himself. He keeps his pace slow as he sucks your skin between his teeth. He's got you shaking in minutes, your legs threatening to give out beneath you again. You can't hide how close you are to cumming this time and he pulls away from you just before you're pushed over the edge.   
  
"Please, Master," you whimper, closing your eyes as the coil in your belly pulls tight. You're so ready to release, but you know he won't let you, not yet.   
  
He steps towards the desk again and you feel him straighten up behind you as he takes up one of the items. You brace for the strike of the riding crop against your skin. But instead of the bite of leather, you feel cold metal press against the base of your spine. Your eyes go wide. You feel the prick of the pins as he presses the two wheels of the third item against your spine. Slowly, he drags the disks up your back. You feel them rotate over your skin, the pins kissing into your flesh on their way up. He pauses at the base of your neck, pressing the twin pinwheels more firmly against you, then sweeps down in one fluid motion. The sensation makes you gasp and arch away from him. The shock puts you off balance and you're once again hanging by your wrists.   
  
"You bleed easily," he says.   
  
You feel the pinwheels travel along the back of your left shoulder with gentle pressure. He runs them over the top of your shoulder and down your breast and you spy the sharp pins around the edge of each disk. He presses the spikes into your breast before he drags back over your shoulder, leaving twin tracks of punctures along your skin. It sets your nerve endings alight. You stare down at your breast where little beads of blood emerge. Despite breaking the skin, the sensation of the pinwheels travelling over your back is relaxing, even with the extra pressure that causes it to bite into you. Lucifer repeats the motion on the other side, the tiny specs of blood decorating your skin, like little jewels studding the bruises and love bites he and Diavolo created. You shiver as he glides the pinwheel up and down your spine again and then presses it over the flesh of your arse and down your thigh. He traces back up and across to the other side to repeat the pattern. You can feel the beads of blood collecting before they trickle down your skin. A hiss escapes you as he manoeuvres the toy around your hips and leaves tracks along your abdomen. It almost tickles with each prick. Lucifer remains standing behind you with his other hand on your waist. He lessens the pressure on the disks against your skin and glides the wheels back towards him without leaving any marks, but it's still enough to make you squirm. He slides it forward again with more force and you flinch backwards, pressing your shoulders against his naked chest.   
  
His dry laugh sounds next to your ear, the warm breath on your skin alerting you to the new proximity. He doesn't pull away from where you're pressed against him. His mouth grazes the shell of your ear so lightly you almost don't feel it.   
  
"Are you enjoying this game, pet?" he asks.   
  
"Yes, Master," you respond.   
  
You try to quell your impatience, but it rises in your voice as he draws your hips back against him, his erection hot against your bruising rump. It takes everything in you not to grind against him; you know he's testing you now, stretching your resilience to see how far it will go before you cave.   
  
He steps back for a moment to set down the pinwheel then rests both gloved hands on your skin, squeezing gently at your hips before one hand traces up to your shoulder. His fingers dance around the side of your neck. You stiffen some at the touch, but he doesn't grasp your throat; he slips a finger into the O-ring at the front of the collar and pulls it around to the back of your neck with a quick tug. The leather drags against your skin, but you don't care. He pulls on the O-ring, forcing you to lean your head back against his shoulder. He bites at the side of your neck, just below your jaw, and before he pulls away, his speaks lowly into your ear again.   
  
"I'm going to fuck you until you can't take it anymore," he says. You let out an involuntary moan in anticipation, feeling your core grow tight between your legs. "I'm going to make you scream my name." You grind your hips back against him and he chuckles, his hands moving to steady you. "My brothers will hear you screaming my name."   
  
Something in Lucifer's voice makes you realise that this is a promise. Lucifer doesn't guess things; he knows. He has working you up to this point, biding his time to bring you close to ecstasy, each time delaying your bliss just to watch you writhe with desperation. These are the things you imagine when you fantasise about him. This is what you expect but know you can never be ready for. His meticulous attention, his unwavering patience—no fantasy can prepare your body for the frustration it inspires.   
  
Lucifer tugs down on the O-ring and the chains that hold you up drop enough that you can plant both feet on the ground. Lucifer keeps your hips pressed against his with one hand as he pushes your top half forward with the other. You bend at the hips, the chains allowing you to move to the point he desires. You end up with your elbows bent on either side of your face and your wrists somewhere behind your head. You tilt your hips obediently and slide your feet a little further apart.   
  
He thrusts into you so violently that it should hurt, but you're so needy that the pain doesn't register. He goes deeper with the second thrust and now you feel it; the sheer force behind the way he takes you as he yanks your hips back. The first cry escapes your lips as he fucks you harder, pressing your weight down so that the chains around your wrists tighten against your skin. He has you frozen in place, unable to shift in response to his rapid movements, unable to control the pressure or the rhythm. You shake as he pounds into you, your breasts bouncing as you look down yourself, unable to move your head to look anywhere else. Cutting through the ache between your legs, you feel the tight coil in your belly on the verge of snapping. His hands on your hips can't stop you from trembling and you're sure he can feel how close you are to the edge.   
  
"Fuck, _please don't stop,_ Master!" you gasp out. He yanks your head back as you speak, pulling by the O-ring of your collar. "Fuck, yes, please don't stop!" The words come tumbling out as loud as you can make them. "Fuck me, Master, fuck me!" Your voice crackles into a scream as you feel yourself tighten around his cock. " _Fuck ... Fuck!_ "   
  
"Say my name, pet," he demands, driving himself into you.   
  
"Yes, Master, fuck me harder, Master!" you yell obediently.   
  
He yanks back on the collar harder. " _No,_ pet, my _name._ "   
  
You're so choked up that you can hardly blink, hardly breathe, hardly clear the fog engulfing your head enough to process his order. But you must. You know you must. You need it.   
  
"Fuck, _Lucifer,_ yes! Fuck me, Lucifer! Please don't stop, I need it, Lucifer, I need you to fuck me!"   
  
You hear him let out a feral growl as he thrusts into you, jolting your body with every motion. You're going tight around his cock as he shudders, revealing his demon form. You can hear the sporadic flutter of his wings and the rush of air they create around you. He growls again, the sound wavering as the notes tangle with your screams.   
  
"Aaah, _Lucifer_ , I'm gonna—" To your horror, he pulls out of you. " _No! No! Please!_ "   
  
The chains at your wrists pull you upright and Lucifer turns you to face him, that finger under your chin again, tilting your face up to meet his eyes. He wears the most self-satisfied smirk on his face, relishing in your torture. In his demon form, his eyes glow scarlet, his pupils dilated with lust.   
  
"No, _pet._ " He keeps his voice low. "You won't cum until I allow it, and I will watch your eyes roll back in your head when it happens."   
  
You let out a growl of your own, teeth clenched and beared. The sound is more piercing than his, and for a split second, you see surprise on his face. He knows you're desperate, but he didn't expect the assertiveness. You yank the chains at your wrists in defiance, but they tighten and pull you upwards in response. Suddenly, your feet have left the ground completely and you are hanging there. You grip tightly at the chains. Your shoulders slide out of their sockets as he dangles you before him.   
  
"I _need_ it, Lucifer!" you yell. The force behind the words hurts your throat.   
  
He bends your knees and rests your thighs over his shoulders, grabbing at your arse as he brings your centre to his mouth. Your body arches at the tingle of his hot breath. "I know," he says, his tongue flickering against your folds. Your hips buck again, but he doesn't pull away, instead burying his face between your legs as he nips and sucks at your clit. His horns press into your belly as he eats you out. There's nothing slow or gentle about his mouth now, but you don't care; you need him to keep going.   
  
He doesn't wait for you to get close again before he shifts, tugging you down so your legs wrap around his waist, your weight still supported by the chains at your wrists. He slides his cock into you without warning and watches you throw your head back to moan. He begins to thrust into you with deliberate strokes, holding your hips against him with one hand. He loops a finger around the O-ring behind your head and pulls it around to your throat again before tugging your face to his. His mouth meets yours in a searing kiss and you can taste yourself on his tongue. You moan into each other, and you cross your ankles behind him to help keep you in place. The coil in your belly is pulled so tight that you're almost afraid to cum, but when Lucifer pulls away to give you a heated look, you know it's time to come undone.   
  
"Cum on my cock, pet, scream for me!" he commands, fucking your tight pussy harder still.   
  
Something inside you breaks and you feel yourself shake so violently that you can hardly hear yourself scream, but you know from the ache in your throat that you do. Lucifer's wings twitch with excitement as you contract around his cock, your head thrown back once more as you cry out your pleasure. His teeth find purchase on your breast and he bites into you, fangs penetrating your skin this time. He growls against your flesh, and part of you wants to be afraid, but you're too euphoric as he fucks you through your orgasm.   
  
As your screams begin to settle, Lucifer pulls his face back from your skin and makes a quick motion with one hand. The chains around your wrists release you, and he pulls your chest to his. Your arms fall to his shoulders. He takes all of your weight against him and you feel his biceps and abdomen tense as he continues to fuck you, littering your neck with hot kisses and sharp bites wherever you're not covered by the collar. Your hands won't stop shaking, but you slide them up the back of his head, through his hair, until you're gripping the base of his horns.   
  
" _Yes,_ " he hisses as you tighten your fingers around them to steady yourself.   
  
He sucks your skin between his teeth, right at the base of your throat, and holds it in his mouth. The sensation makes you moan openly. His thrusting quickens and the grip he holds you with tightens, red leather gloves pressing deeper against your hips. You hold fast to his horns, tightening your legs around his waist when his hips stutter. He emits a sound that is both a moan and a growl, the noise tingling through you. He releases your skin from his mouth to hiss his last order into your ear.   
  
"Make me cum, pet!"   
  
" _Fuck, yes, Lucifer!_ " you cry back, grinding yourself over his cock with all the strength you have left.   
  
He cums into you with a feral growl, the sound cutting through the night so violently that you flinch. You feel him pulsing inside you as he slows, the sudden quiet disturbed only by laboured breathing. He clutches you to his body so tightly that all you can do is hold on to his horns and rest your head against his as your eyes drift shut in exhaustion. Your body will hurt soon, you know, but right now the bliss allows you to feel none of it.   
  
As you both catch your breath, Lucifer pulls your face down to his and kisses your mouth. There's a softness in the kiss that you're not expecting, but it's not unwelcome. You continue to clutch a horn with one hand while your comb your fingers through his hair. He rubs circles against your hips with his thumbs as he explores your mouth with his tongue, tasting your satisfaction and your exhaustion as you sigh into the kiss.   
  
He pulls himself out of you and sets you on your feet, but you lean into him, knowing your knees won't take it. You hear him chuckle softly.   
  
"Are you alright, pet?" There's the softness in his voice again.   
  
You inhale his scent as you gather your words. "I can't stand."   
  
"An intended side-effect, admittedly," he smirks into your hair. "No matter. Let's have a bath now."  
  
You nod into his shoulder and he scoops you up bridal style to carry you into the ensuite. The bath is more like a small pool, three steps down from the floor. Steam fills the room as he sets you down on the ledge so that the water rises around your legs. The warmth is soothing on your skin and you wiggle your toes as the ability to feel returns to them. Lucifer sets a couple of fresh towels down on the ledge next to you and then slides into the water, coaxing you in after him. His demon form is tucked away again, and the lustful red glow is gone from his eyes. You settle into the tub with your back against the ledge, letting the water encase you up to your neck. It lulls your eyes shut for a moment, and when you open them again, Lucifer is staring at you with a gentle smirk.   
  
"What?" you say into the space between you.   
  
He gives a nonchalant shrug. "I suppose we'll need to take care of your homework another time."   
  
You groan, "Don't remind me about that right now."   
  
He makes no reply, leaning back against the ledge opposite you. You gently wash your skin. It's sticky with sweat and beads of blood, which wash away at your touch. You cup water to your face and press your palms against your closed eyelids for a moment, sighing again.   
  
"You're still wearing the collar," Lucifer murmurs, eyes still on your face.   
  
You blush as your hands go to the leather strip around your neck, fingers brushing the O-ring at your throat. You lift your arms gingerly as you reach behind you to unbuckle the studded buttons and set the collar down on the ledge. Your hand goes to your throat again, your eyes blurring out of focus for a moment.   
  
"Is it something you wish to talk about?" he asks.   
  
You blink a couple of times to bring your eyes back into focus, then look back to him. You shake your head once, watching for his reaction, but his face remains blank. "No, I don't want to talk about it."   
  
"Very well," he nods.   
  
"It was a long time ago, and—" You fall silent as he raises his hand.   
  
"You needn't explain yourself, my love," he says quietly. "If you do not wish to discuss it, then let's not." When he pauses, you see the crease of his brow as he weighs his next words. "I am sorry if I made you feel unsafe. I am glad that you trusted me enough to continue afterwards. I said I would hurt you, but I hope you know that I would never intentionally push you beyond your limits."  
  
You feel a tension you didn't know you were holding release you. You bring your hand down from your throat. "I know. Thank you for stopping when I needed you to. I ... had a really good time."  
  
Lucifer smirks openly. "I know you did, my love. That feeling is mutual."   
  
You chuckle to yourself, turning the words _my love_ over in your head. The evening has been full of surprises. You try not to overthink any of it.   
  
Once you're both washed, he tends to your wounds. You're too tired to wince as he disinfects the twin tracks left by the pinwheels, though when he disinfects the bite on your breast it really does sting. Neither of you dress before returning to the bed, the lights dimming to nothing as Lucifer pulls you against him and tucks your head beneath his chin. The exhaustion washes over you and you sleep soundly for the rest of the night.   
  
When you wake, Lucifer is already dressed, working on some papers at his desk. He looks to have been awake for some time when you sit up. He glances at you briefly and murmurs a greeting before turning back to his work. You see a fresh change of your clothes folded on the end of the bed and you dress yourself slowly. Every muscle in your being aches. Once you're dressed, he pushes aside his work and rises to his feet.   
  
"Come, we'll have breakfast. I can't do anymore work until I have coffee."   
  
You follow him quietly from the bedroom, stepping out into the hallway of the House of Lamentation. In the dining room, Levi is playing a game on his D.D.D., Satan is reading a book while he sips a cup of tea, and Beelzebub is chowing into his nth bowl of cereal. As you follow Lucifer into the room, the three of them look up. Levi's eyes go wide, and you note the intensity of the blush on his face before he quickly turns back to his D.D.D.  
  
"Well, good morning!" Satan jeers from over the rim of his teacup. "Did you both sleep well?"   
  
Beel chuckles quietly into his bowl of cereal.   
  
You sigh to yourself, _Well, I guess Lucifer did say his brothers would hear._  
  
Lucifer takes his seat at the head of the table, pouring a cup of coffee from the jug waiting for him. You're too tired to react to the boys properly as you make yourself a bowl of cereal and indicate for Lucifer to pass the coffee jug to you next.   
  
Just as you take a mouthful of coffee, Asmodeus struts into the room. He pauses in the doorway, planting his hands on his hips as he looks between you and Lucifer with the most accusatory expression.   
  
"As the Avatar of Lust, I don't know whether to be pleased or _pissed_. How in the Devildom am I supposed to get my beauty sleep after a night out at The Fall with _you two_ going at it like monkeys until near 4 in the morning?!"   
  
You groan, "Were we really up that late? No wonder I'm so tired."   
  
Satan cackles, leaning back in his chair as he turns the page of his book. Levi decides that's quite enough of that and promptly leaves the room. Lucifer scoffs into his cup of coffee but otherwise says nothing. Beel just smiles to himself as he eats his cereal.   
  
Asmodeus just rolls his eyes and tuts, taking the seat next to you just as Mammon walks into the room. You feel your heart drop to your stomach at the sight of him. Before he can even take a seat, Asmo is brushing your hair back from your neck.   
  
"Lucifer, a hickey is one thing, but don't you think this is a little overboard? It can't be good for her skin!"   
  
Mammon stops dead in his tracks, taking in the love bites all over your neck. It doesn't matter to you that everyone else sees them, but you wish you could have stopped Mammon from seeing. You watch an unspoken sadness reach his eyes.   
  
At the head of the table, Lucifer chuckles into his coffee once more and gives Asmodeus a sly look. "If you think her neck is bad, you should see what else I did to her."   
  
Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Satan all erupt with laughter. And you would join in, you genuinely would, were it not for Mammon, trying not to look at you as he sits down with his coffee and his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a threesome, so thank you for reading. It was very fun to write. Please stay tuned for a second chapter (hopefully next weekend?), in which MC gets some alone time with Lucifer and experiences his sadistic tendencies first-hand. 
> 
> If you want to read more about the other steamy affairs that are mentioned (Beel x MC and Satan x MC), check out the other works in this series. There will be two more after this as well!


End file.
